1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color/monochromatic determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, regarding image forming apparatuses such as a multifunction peripherals, there is known a technique which determines whether a page of an input image is a color page based on color/monochromatic determination for each pixel of the input image. When the number of pixels determined as color pixels exceeds a predetermined number, the page is determined as a color page.
According to the above-described method, however, since the color/monochromatic determination is performed for all the pixels in one page, the determination takes time.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-32668 discusses a method by which a thumbnail image is generated by reducing an input image of one page. Then, whether the page is color or monochromatic is determined with respect to each pixel of the thumbnail image.